herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy (Killing Spree)
Jimmy is a supporting character and a anti hero of the web series Killing Spree. Jimmy first appeared in Killing Spree 4A. He was first seen on the side of the road then Jase arrived in a military tank. Jase wakes Jimmy up. Then Jimmy asks him what he's doing. Jase replies by saying he is going to blow up a school and asks him if he wants to come. Jimmy replies and says fucking oath (He means yes). Jimmy then gets in the tank with Jase. Jimmy then changes radio station to and finds a rock song. Jase then says nice. When they reach the school there's a janitor still in there. They blow up a window. The janitor sees whats going on and contacts the police. They try to blow up another window but the grenade gets jammed. So Jase and Jimmy head to the parking lot. They find a green camero Jimmy then says that he's driving. They leave the school but the police arrive and chase them along the way. Jimmy says he can't shake them and Jase jumps out of the car and jumps on to the police car the cop car then flips with Officer Barry and his partner and wife Juley. Jase jumps back in to the green camero and him and Jimmy reach a city. Officer Barry contacts back up and says he's gonna need a lot of back up. He then looks in to the police car only to see his wife and partner Juley dead. Back up arrives and officer Barry gets in to the chopper. When Jimmy and Jase are in the city Jase tells Jimmy to park over to a near by corner Jase asks Jimmy if he's coming out and He replies by saying he can't stay the cops are coming. Then Jase no Jim there already here. Jimmy looks and sees a S.W.A.T. chopper heading towards the city. He then looks suprised. Then the chopper is in the city and Jase jumps on to it and bangs his head on the front window. Then Officer Barry pulls out a handgun but before he can shoot Him he jumps off and back on the streets surviving the fall. Jase then tells Jimmy that he knows what to do and puts a Powerman 5000 CD in the radio. Jimmy drives while Jase holds off the rest of the S.W.A.T. team. Jase kills a S.W.A.T. team member thrown a knife at the chopper then collapses but Officer Barry jumps out and survives and steels a motor bike and chases Jimmy. Jimmy starts driving faster then turns around attempting to run him over but Officer Barry jumps of of the bike and bike gos flying and destroys the roof of the green camero Officer Barry jumps pointing a gun at Jimmy. Officer Barry then says out all the crimes he commited then Jimmy insults him and Barry replies by saying he's going to regret what he said. Jimmy says yeah right then Officer Barry hit him with a gun. They end up crahing in to a bulding. When Jase is done killing off the rest of the S.W.A.T. team he catches up to them and saw what happend. Jimmy come out of the buliding bleeding however Officer Barry was behind him and shoots him thus killing him. Jase starts crying then Barry says dont be such a wimp take it like a man. Jase gets angry and fights him yet barry then kiils him to. When he walks away he comes across a gypsy who ave Jase a card saying he can do what ever he wants tell midnight and says no it can't be. Barry asks whats going on she replies and says he can't be dead because it's not midnight yet Barry then kills the gypsy but the magic crystal ball she was holding breaks and a force starts flying around and then ressurects Jase but not Jimmy leaving him dead. Jase then gets revenge on Officer Barry by killing him. Category:Image Needed Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Sidekicks Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Internet Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Supporters Category:Male Category:Neutral Good